A hood or canopy is included on a stroller in order to shield the stroller occupant from rain or excessive sun. Typically, a canopy of this general type is movable from a lower position wherein the canopy overhangs the stroller seat and its occupant to a raised position wherein the canopy reposes against the stroller pusher handle thereby exposing the stroller occupant to the sunlight.
Generally, the prior canopy structures include a generally U-shaped bail whose opposite ends are pivotally connected to the outer walls of the opposite arms of the pusher handle. The front and side edges of the canopy fabric are secured to the bail. A detent on the bail engages the pusher handle when the bail lies in a substantially horizontal plane directly above the stroller seat. The canopy is maintained in that lower or open position by the weight of the bail. Also, flaps may be provided at the opposite sides of the canopy which extend down toward the pusher handle arms. These flaps carry snap fastener elements which can be connected to mating snap fastener elements affixed to those arms. On the other hand, when the canopy is in its raised position, the bail reposes against the upper end of the pusher handle.
As such, in these prior constructions, the raised canopy projects above and forwardly of the pusher handle arms constituting an obstruction. Furthermore, when the vehicle is maneuvered down stairs or over a curbstone, sometimes the canopy swings of its own accord and under its own weight to its open lower position. This constitutes an annoyance to the parent who must then stop and return the canopy to its raised position. Accordingly, to avoid these problems, the canopy is frequently removed from the stroller and is thus not available when it is really needed.